


[PODFIC] A Study in Valentine's Day

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wasn't one for romance, but that didn't mean he didn't understand the importance of Valentine's Day. With all of London being overrun with chocolates and flowers, he figured this was as good a day as any to reveal his feelings to his flatmate. The only problem--Sherlock had no idea how to be 'romantic'. Luckily, though, Molly Hooper does. With the help of her and various other contacts, Sherlock keeps John out of the flat long enough to set up what will hopefully be a romantic dinner by anyone's standards. But of course with him, nothing is ever that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] A Study in Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopeHazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Valentine's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519718) by [HopeHazard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeHazard/pseuds/HopeHazard). 



> Here is the final of the Valentine's day podfics for this year. Hope you have enjoyed them!

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ptvzb1j6i66kika/A_Study_in_Valentine's_Day.mp3) to download mp3


End file.
